random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Totally Real Loud House Quotes
This is KEVIN'S PAGE. Don't add quotes unless you're KEVIN. My template works shittly so it's not here. Sorry I am so sorry. These are totally real, they totally said these. A chunk of these are Family Guy quotes. Why? BECAUSE FAMILY GUY IS FUNNY! I'll probably fancy this up with code later. I'm tired. ---- Lincoln: I spent my life savings on this Naruto-themed bar and grill, and you’re telling me I have to shut it down?! Right on Sasuke Saturday?! ---- Lincoln: On the topic of food I think Arby's is a myth. I mean, have you ever met someone who claims to eat at Arby's? Exactly. ---- Lola: One of these days I’m gonna say the F word! Then you’ll all be sorry! ---- Luan: On my tombstone, please write “Not appreciating my puns when I was alive was a GRAVE mistake”!|Luan}} ---- Lola: I have injured myself. Therefore, I demand people to pay more respect for me and make a made-for-TV movie about me starring Valerie Bert-n-Ernie. ---- Luan: I'm on vacation. Oh, and if anyone asks, I'm also on smack. ---- Luan: I guess now we know what kind of dog he is. A "melancollie". one laughs Oh wait. I should have said "chi waa-waa". one laughs again I don't have to FUCKING impress you! ---- Lincoln:'''You gave me Canadian bacon instead of bacon?! This misdeed cannot go unpunished. Pizza delivery man, prepare to meet your maker at the hands of my Ace Savvy-themed toy gun.|Lincoln}} ---- '''Luna: Luna Loud here reporting on a crisis so serious, it has its own name and theme music! ---- Lola, to Lincoln: Your inability to learn complicated handshakes is tearing this family apart.|Lola to Lincoln}} ---- Luna: WHEN I GET SAD, I STOP BEING SAD AND BECOME AWESOME INSTEAD. TRUE STORY. ---- Lincoln: If someone has an anime profile picture, then do NOT trust them. Unless it's Naruto, because Naruto is not an anime, it is ART. ---- Lincoln: The traits “likes spooky stuff” and “is a genuine coward” CAN coexist within one person. It's me. I'm in Hell. ---- Lori: The English language can not fully capture the depth and complexity of my thoughts, so I’m incorporating emojis into my speech to better express myself. Winky face. ---- Lynn: Maybe, just once, someone will call me “Ma'am” without adding "You're making a scene". ---- Lynn: Rules are made to be broken. Lisa: They were made to be followed. Nothing is made to be broken. Lana: Piñatas. Luna: Glow sticks. Lincoln: Karate boards. Lucy: Spaghetti, when you have a small pot. Lynn: Rules. ---- Lori: Good morning. Leni: Good morning! Lincoln: Good morning. Luna: You all sound like robots. “Good morning”, “good morning”, try spicing it up a bit. Lynn: MORNING, MOTHERFUCKERS! ---- Lori: You disappoint me. Lynn: Don’t expect me to lose any sleep over it! ---- Lynn: Tall people think touching the top of the doorway is a personality trait. Lori: You’re just saying that because you can’t. ---- Lynn, ranting to Lucy: Why are Sketchers so freaking loud? Like, I’m sorry I can’t hear you over the sound of the floor SCREAMING! Lincoln, wearing Sketchers: squeak Lynn: SHUT UP ---- Lana: Hey, how's it going? Lana: dressed as Lola Pretty good. turns to the camera Lana: dressed as Lola Now you might've thought that it was both me and my twin sister talking, but actually... Lana: dressed as Lola, taking off the tiara It’s me again. Movie magic. ---- Luna: So I’m bisexual, so what? It’s real and it’s a thing. I mean, it’s called LGBT for a reason and there’s a B in there and it doesn’t mean “badass”... Okay, it kinda does, but it also means “bi”! Lori: All I asked was how your day was going, calm down. ---- Lincoln: How do you ask a girl out? Lucy: Simple. you open the door and say "get out, you're bothering me.” ---- Lynn, about Luan: All I heard was “I swear it’ll be funny”, and then we were in jail.|Lynn, about Luan Luan, tears rolling down her cheeks: Time to make a joke. ---- Lincoln: What's it called when you kill a friend? Luan: HOMIE-cide! Get it? Lucy: No, murder. Luan: HOMIE-cide! ---- Luna: her guitar Lola: Hey, do you take requests? Luna: Sure. Lola: Please stop. ---- Lincoln: What's your greatest fear? Lucy: Being forgotten. Lincoln: Dang, that's deep. Mine is the Kool-Aid man, but I feel kinda stupid about it now. ---- Lucy: You all don't know about my knife shoes. Lynn: Ice skates! Lucy: Blocked. ---- Lori: Hey, Lincoln did the dishes. Lana: How did you know it wasn't me? Lori: Because once when all the knives were dirty, you cut a bagel with Dad's keys. ---- Lincoln:'''They ask me how I manage living with a large family so easily. The secret is, I don’t. I have no control over them whatsoever. This morning Lynn called my name, and when I showed up to see what was going on, she shot me in the throat with a Nerf gun. ---- '''Lucy: What are you afraid of? Lola: Losing. Lincoln: Everything and nothing. Lynn: Big ass tortilla ---- Lori: Look, I'm going to be frank. Leni: Okay! Can I still be Leni? ---- Lincoln: We don’t download films illegally. Because we’re honest and hardworking people. Clyde: And we don’t know how. ---- Lucy: Lynn has been trying to convince me “Gwen” is short for “Gwenjamin” for thirty minutes, and I’m about three seconds away from snapping her neck. ---- Lincoln: You need to stop being mean to me. Ronnie Anne: What? I'm not mean to you. Lincoln: This morning you ran up to me, stabbed me in the back with a pencil and yelled "Julius Caeser!" before running off. Ronnie Anne: That was out of friendship. ---- Lincoln: You watch your mouth before I show you the back of my hand. up hand to reveal the words "please be nice to me" ---- Lincoln: You fucking fucker, fuck you, you little bastard. Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lana, in unison: You called? ---- Lori: Okay, since Mom and Dad are out, I’ll let you guys say one curse word. Lucy, softly: Damn. Lana, all the way from upstairs: ASS! Luan: SHIT! Lynn: onto a table and screams FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKK!!!!!!!! ---- cracks her knuckles Lana: Is that supposed to scare me?? fingers start to glow like glowsticks Lana: Okay, I'm scared, but that's cool! ---- gives Lincoln a pet spider for his birthday Lucy: Are you crying because you’re happy? ---- Lincoln, dropping the twins off at an anime convention: Don't forget to say hi to Naruto for me! ---- Lynn: Hey! Don’t panic, I’m in charge! Lola: That’s why we’re panicking! ---- Lynn: Hey, Lincoln! My little bro! M- Lincoln: What meme do you want me to explain to you this time? ---- Lynn: Is a corndog a sandwich or a popsicle? Lola: Get out. ---- Ronnie Anne: Oh, hey Lincoln. Lincoln, frantically moving around: RONNIE ANNE YOU CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS Ronnie Anne: Like what? Lincoln, on the verge of tears: I DON'T HAVE COOL SOCKS ON ---- [Lynn runs and jumps on the kitchen table, causing all the glasses and plates to fall and break Lynn: PARKOUR!!! Lori: I'm pretty sure that's coming out of your allowance. Lynn: That's fair! ---- Lincoln: You took advice from Lynn?! Lola: It's called hitting rock bottom, Lincoln. ---- Lincoln: I am so bad at this. Leni: What? Lincoln: Everything. ---- Lynn: Well, I never thought I'd say this, but I think I know what's going on inside your head. Lucy: Oh, well then, welcome to the terror dome. ---- Lincoln, in the McDonald’s drive-thru: I'd like one order of regret, please. ---- Lincoln: I’m this close to start crying. Lori: Your fingers are touching. Lincoln, sobbing: Exactly. ---- Lori: breathes Lola, ready to fight: You think you’re so cool with your long legs?! ---- Luan: I just graduated Clown School, bitches! ...Sorry I said "bitches", I'm just really worked up. ---- Lynn: Everyone you meet is fighting a battle you know nothing about, be kind. Luna: I once saw you punch a Girl Scout because she didn’t have any Thin Mints. Lynn: Exactly, that was my battle, so be kind. ---- Lori: I hope you two have an explanation for this! Lola: We have three, actually! Lana: Pick your favorite. ---- Lola: Do you ever just look at someone and wonder, what is going on inside their brain? Lori: Sometimes… I wonder if they even have a brain! Lola, watching Leni microwave a grape: Leni? Lori: Leni. ---- Lucy: I hate you. Lynn: I hate myself too, Spooky. you're not special. Lori: Guys… we talked about this. ---- Leni: A guy should mess up your lipstick, not your mascara. Lori: Mess up my lipstick, and people will watch your body get scooped out of a river on the news. ---- Lynn: This should be easy. Like riding a bike! Lincoln: I broke my arm riding a bike. ---- Lincoln: Guys, what rhymes with orange- Lynn: No, it doesn’t. ---- Lori: When you’ve been the eldest sibling for as long as I have, you develop thick skin. Lynn, charging past Lori in the hallway: Blue’s not your color! Lori: BLUE BRINGS OUT MY EYES, YOU PRICK! ---- Leni, texting Lori: I caught the theif. Lori: You mean thief? Leni: Theif. Lori: I before E, except after C. Leni: Thceif. Lori: No. ---- Lori: It’s hard being the eldest sometimes, but I love my family and that’s all matters- Lana, in the background: Lori! Luna and I tried making ramen in the coffee pot and we broke everything! Lori: [inhales] ---- Lori, hollering from upstairs: IT’S TIME FOR SCHOOL! Lynn: When? Lori: NOW! Lynn, setting a plate of nachos down on the coffee table: Jesus Christ, Lori! I JUST made these! ---- Lori: There's only one thing worse than dying! Lori: off paper to reveal “Leni dying” Lori: Bam! Leni, tearing up: Me?! Lori: NO. ---- Lynn, sighing: I’m sorry I hurt your feelings when I called you stupid. Leni: Oh! It’s alrigh- Lynn: I genuinely thought you already knew. Category:Shitposting Category:The Loud House Category:Incorrect Quotes